JD's Diary
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: JD gets hurt and can't write in his diary - will the others write in it instead?


I don't own any of the Mag. 7 guys and don't make any money from this story.  
  
JD's Diary (ATF AU)  
  
April 5th 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We've been back in Denver for 7 days now. Our vacation in Hawaii went very well, and Buck was sad to leave all the women behind. He was muttering something about needing a new address book 'cos he filled up his current one, but we all know it's not true!  
  
Anyway, Travis phoned us earlier and asked us to go in tomorrow morning for a meeting with him. So much for our LONG holiday we had earned! He wouldn't tell us what he wanted - not even Chris!  
  
I have to go now - Chris is calling me. I'll write more tomorrow night after we've seen Travis.  
  
*JD*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 6th 2003  
  
Hi Diary,  
  
Hope JD doesn't mind me writing for him today - problem is he's in hospital - it wasn't my fault - he tripped on the sidewalk - blood was pouring out of him; dunno if I shoulda written that here, sorry JD.  
  
We spoke to Travis at the meeting this morning - we gotta *assist* team 4 with a raid on a warehouse tonight. Strange that we have to assist them! I'm writing this before we go, in case I'm not able to write tonight. JD did promise to write tonight so I didn't want to leave a blank page today.  
  
JD should be back tomorra.  
  
*Vin*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 7th 2003  
  
Why is it that misfortune so often befalls our team? Our local hospital is now becoming overcrowded with our calamitous operatives. Not only is Master Dunne residing there, but also ensconced within those four walls is our amazingly slow-witted accident-prone sharpshooter.  
  
Somehow, during our raid last night, the Neanderthal neglected to watch his backside, and was shot from behind. Now, he's in hospital recovering. Master Dunne might be homecoming tomorrow, so you may have the pleasure of his immaculate scripture tomorrow night.  
  
I hope I do not have to grace this diary with my pen again and your rightful master will return soon.  
  
Yours Sincerely, *Ezra Standish*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 8th 2003  
  
Ezra's in big trouble for all those long words he wrote yesterday. The kid's still not home. I don't know why they're so slow to release him. He seems fine to me.  
  
Vin wasn't shot in the backside, but Ezra will be if he writes long words in JD's diary again! Nathan can give a better description of Vin's injuries so I'm passing this pen to him. *Chris*  
  
I've been asked to make this brief and write in laymen's terms: Vin was shot in the upper back, causing some internal damage. Then as if being shot once wasn't unlucky enough, he was shot in his left lung. The Doctors had to perform an emergency operation on him, which was a complete success. He's recovering in hospital for a few days.  
  
Today has been quite uneventful, except for Buck getting a splinter from the fence and refusing to let me get it out with a pin - the big baby! I slipped a sleeping pill into his coffee, then he was fast asleep and I could get the splinter out easily. Shh - that's our little secret - everyone else was out at the time. I wonder who'll be writing this tomorrow - it's a different person each day. Seven Days - 7 people - hopefully it won't be that long before JD's home.  
  
I hope your true owner is back soon so he can write in his perfect handwriting. You know my handwriting confirms that the cliché is true although I'm not a proper doctor!  
  
*Nathan*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 9th 2003  
  
JD and Vin aren't back yet; Ezra's still the same and Buck's still chasing women. Nathan and Josiah are still writing their reports on the raid. This is probably obvious, but of course it was a success - except for Junior's injuries! Ezra failed to tell you how it went. He was so concerned about writing about Vin's injuries and what he thinks of him for getting shot again that he forgot any other details. He uses far too many words plus too many long words. Still trying to decipher his diary entry. His reports are getting a lot easier to read now since I got Vin to help with them.  
  
Buck's going to write now 'cause I got cramp in my wrist from all this writing.  
  
*Chris Larabee*  
  
Chris doesn't seem to like writing in this dairy - can't think why.  
  
Their was lots of men in the warehose and we shot them all except for one. Vin got shot 'cos no-one was watching his back and he made a foolish move which no-one saw coming. He left himself open and he got shot in his lung. He's almost better now.  
  
Chris is reading over my sholder and telling me I can't spell.  
  
JD still ain't home - I think the nurses don't want to let him go cos he has them all under his spell!  
  
The matron said Vin should get a haircut but he disagreed and got angry at her, now they can't wait to get rid of him.  
  
I think 'Siah's writing tomorro 'cos he can spell better and he's the best at writing dairy entrees after JD. I miss the kid, can't wait for him to come back.  
  
Bye Diary (Chris told me that I spelt it wrong a few times so I wrote it right this time) *Buck*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 10th 2003  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 11th 2003  
  
'Cause Day 6 was blank I've drawn a picture in it. I hope JD likes it!  
  
No-one wrote yesterday 'cos they had to go out and when they got home they were too tired. Anyway today, they got me out of that slum, they call a hospital, and I just gotta take it easy.  
  
Buck's spelling is so terrible - but he woulda spelt more wrong if he hadn't had Chris to help him! JD's finally coming home tomorra!  
  
Chris doesn't seem very happy ta see me taday. He's real mad 'bout me getting mad at the nurse and swearing at her, but she criticised my hair and I'm very fond of my hair. Everyone here likes it!  
  
*Vin*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I would like to mention that Mr. Tanner's hair is getting very long lately and would benefit from a trim. I do think he has pleasant hair though.  
  
*Ezra*  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't write on Day 6, but I felt tired. I had no part in that lewd drawing and think that maybe a nicer drawing could be glued over the top of it. I am so glad you are coming home tomorrow, JD.  
  
*Josiah*  
  
I suggested we each write a little message here for JD. I am sure JD doesn't need to know what Ezra thinks of Vin's hair! I worry about those two sometimes.  
  
Glad you are coming back, kid - we missed you!  
  
*Chris Larabee*  
  
Me again, see you soon JD.  
  
*Vin*  
  
It's been so long JD - I can't believe you had to stay there a whole week!  
  
*Buck*  
  
Buck isn't a doctor so doesn't understand that you can't just let someone home if they have been hurt badly. So glad you are on the mend; I hope we haven't messed up your diary with all our entries.  
  
*Nathan*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
April 12th 2003  
  
Hi Diary, I'm back!  
  
Buck made me a chocolate cake but it's so rich I had to have a tiny slice. Vin ate too much and had to go to the bathroom very fast.  
  
It was really kind of them to write in you for me. I don't mind the long words, irrelevant sentences and spelling mistakes. If I have to go away somewhere again, I'll leave you with them so they can write it for me - they did a great job and they wrote some cool entries.  
  
*JD*  
  
The End 


End file.
